100117 - Coming to Terms
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:22 -- GG: Miss. Lorcan. Are. You. There? TA: who the FUCK..... TA: IS INTERRUPTING MY NAP..... TA: WHY THE FUCK IS IT DARK..... TA: WHAT DID YOU DO..... GG: It. Is. What. I. Did. That. Caused. This. GG: And. This. Is. In. Part. Of. What. I. Am. Trying. To. Get. In. Contact. With. Everyone. About. TA: WHAT DID YOU DO YOU VIOLET BASTARD..... GG: Nearly. Getting. Myself. Killed. And. Lost. In. A. Void. But. By. The. One. Causing. This. Mess. TA: good.... job.... asshole..... GG: Miss. Lorcan.... Take. A. Moment.... You. Are. Obviously. Still. Partly. Asleep.... Breath. In.... Breath. Out.... And. Wake. Up. GG: I. Need. You. To. Meet. Up. With. The. Others. At. Libby'S. Office. TA: no..... GG: No? TA: i'm.... going.... back to sleep fuck you..... GG: Everyone. Is. Possibly. In. Danger. TA: what else is new..... GG: We. Have. Intruders. TA: great......... TA: thanks......... TA: fantastic..... TA: definitely staying here now..... GG: One. Of. Them. Is. Some. Alternate. Mr. Aesona. TA: ...... GG: Yes. TA: nope..... TA: good bye......... TA: fuck that..... TA: nope......... GG: Miss. Lorcan. Please.... We. Need. Everyone. We. Can. Get. TA: i am NOT DEALING WITH.... THAT AGAIN..... GG: The. Power. Is. Out. Libby. Is. Somewhere. In. The. Void. TA: SERIOS PLEASE..... TA: don....'t..... TA: don't make me do that again......... GG: I. Am. Not. Asking. You. To. Do. That. GG: I. Am. Asking. You. To. Keep. The. Others. Safe. TA: serios.... i can....'t..... GG: My. Current. Recommendation. Is. That. Everyone. Avoid. A. Confrontation. TA: i can't face.... him......... TA: not again......... TA: even.... if it's.... not really him..... GG: Not. Even. To. Protect. Mr. Moirai? TA: don't bring him into this......... GG: We. Are. All. Being. Brought. Into. This. TA: i wasn't until you woke me.... up like a jerk..... GG: If. We. Can. Not. Get. The. Archives. Powered. Up. We. Can. Not. Find. Miss. Libby.... If. We. Do. Not. Find. Miss. Libby. You. Will. Find. Yourself. Waking. Up. In. The. Void. GG: Miss. Libby. Is. Needed. To. Keep. The. Archives. As. It. Is. TA: what did you do with her..... TA: serios what you're asking si..... TA: is*..... TA: too.... much of.... me..... TA: i can't protect anyone..... GG: It. Was. Not. What. I. Did. With. Her.... She. Currently. Is. Keeping. Jack. Occupied. In. Some. Land. I. Do. Not. Know.... GG: And. You. Can. GG: I. Know. You. Can. GG: You. Helped. Protect. Us. During. The. Recovery. Of. The. Mother. Grub. GG: And. You. Can. Help. Protect. Us. As. We. Figure. Out. How. To. Get. The. Power. On. So. We. Can. Both. Find. Miss. Libby. And. Get. The. Defenses. Back. Online. TA: serios i'm.... a fucking hopless bard of hope.... and time...... TA: what the.... FUCK can i do......... TA: i ran away.... from vigil..... GG: That. Was. All. Any. Of. Us. Could. Do. Aside. From. Miss. Fenrix.... What. We. Are. Dealing. With. Is. Not. Some. God. Tier. Twink.... GG: It. Is. An. Adult. Troll. And. Whatever. Company. He. Brought. With. Him. TA: oh yes..... TA: lets.... put a bunch of children up.... against an adult troll..... TA: even BETTER..... TA: yeah i'm.... going back to sleep..... TA: this is a nightmare i didn't think I could have..... GG: We. Are. Not. Trying. To. Go. Up. Against. Him. GG: Miss. Lorcan. We. Need. Your. Power.... We. Need. You. GG: You. Are. One. Of. Our. Primer. Movers. At. This. Point. TA: this is.... some kind of sick joke.... that the universe.... is playing on me......... TA: me..... TA: needed..... TA: ha......... GG: You. Are. Not. The. Only. One. The. Universe. Seems. To. Play. Jokes. On. TA: oh yeah......... TA: it plays.... them.... on all.... of us for sure..... TA: but you're not the.... one in.... a metal dickskirt that you can't seem.... to.... find a way out of..... TA: even though.... it's supposed to be easy..... TA: my life is a colossal joke, serios......... GG: How. Do. You. Think. I. Feel.... My. One. Duty. I. Set. Myself. For. Was. To. Protect. And. I. Can. Not. Seem. To. Prevent. Myself. From. Being. The. One. Needing. Constant. Saving.... TA: a violet being.... a damsel in distress..... TA: that....'s funny..... GG: I. Do. Not. Find. It. So. GG: But. It. Seems. To. Be. The. State. Of. Things. TA: you have no sense of humor so..... TA: what else is new?..... TA: i'm not coming out of my.... room, serios..... GG: So. That. Is. How. You. Plan. To. Leave. It? To. Sulk. In. Your. Room. For. The. Rest. Of. The. Time. Spent. In. This. Game.... Never. Facing. Anything? TA: i can't face what i've done.... right.... now..... TA: what make you think i can face anything else..... TA: i don't.... want to risk seeing nyarla again..... TA: i..... GG: We. Have. To. Just. Keep. Moving.... If. We. Do. Not. Do. Anything. We. Can. Not. Change. Anything. TA: don....'t think it's a.... good idea to see him..... GG: The. Idea. Is. To. Avoid. Him. TA: serios..... TA: please..... TA: with my luck?..... TA: he'll show up..... GG: You. Have. To. Do. This. If. Only. For. Yourself.... If. You. Keep. Staying. In. That. Room. You. Will. Never. Be. Prepared. For. Anything. GG: You. Will. Never. Change. GG: Not. Even. Out. Of. That. Dress. TA: shut up..... GG: I. Mean. It. TA: and i said.... shut up..... GG: Beings. Of. Power. Can. Not. Just. Be. Passive.... That. Was. A. Mistake. I. Made. Throughout. The. Game. So. Far.... Do. Not. Let. It. Be. Your. Mistake. TA: this is.... me..... TA: being passive......... GG: Yes. Do. Not. Be. That. TA: just like my class..... TA: don't.... tell me what to do..... GG: At. This. Point. You. Are. Acting. More. Like. A. Rock. Than. A. Bard. In. My. Opinion. TA: who the fuck asked for your opinion...... GG: We. Need. You. Up. And. About. GG: No. One. Ever. Does. But. You. Need. To. Hear. It. GG: You. Need. To. Hear. All. Of. This. TA: i'm not.... leaving......... GG: Besides.... You. Said. With. Your. Luck. You. Will. Probably. Run. Into. Him? Perhaps. With. Your. Luck. He. Will. Just. Come. To. You. GG: Staying. In. One. Place. Is. A. Good. Way. For. Someone. To. Find. You. TA: and.... if i'm.... asleep at.... least i won....'t feel it.... if he kills me..... GG: He. Is. Into. Blood. Purity.... He. Likely. Will. Not. TA: oh wonderful..... GG: He. Wishes. Me. Dead. For. My. Descendent. TA: oh the one with.... libby....?..... GG: Yes. TA: not the one.... i sold to the terrors?..... GG: Yes. Miss. Lorcan. Not. That. One. But. The. One. With. Miss. Libby. TA: well then..... TA: this is..... TA: welp..... TA: good job serios..... GG: Miss. Lorcan. Please. TA: serios please..... GG: Who. The. Hell. Do. I. Have. To. Get. To. Talk. To. You. To. Just. Move? You. Want. Mr. Moirai? Miss. Aaisha? Miiss. Fenrix? TA: do you not.... understand..... TA: this is for the good.... of everyone that i don't come out..... GG: No. The. Hell. It. Isn'T. TA: did you.... just.... swear at me..... GG: Yes. I. Fucking. Swore. GG: Also. Used. A. Contraction. TA: holy.... fuck..... TA: did i piss off the violetblood..... GG: Well. What. Do. You. Expect. When. You. Remain. So. Self. Pitying.... Who. The. Fuck. Are. You. Helping. Like. That? You. Wish. To. Do. Something. For. The. Good. Of. Everyone? DO. FUCKING. SOMETHING. TA: SERIOS I.... AM A.... MENTALLY.... UNSTABLE PURPLEBLOOD..... TA: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BE OUT AND ABOUT ..... TA: I AM HELPING EVERYONE.... LIKE THIS..... GG: You. Are. Hardly. As. Unstable. As. You. Think. GG: You. Would. Not. Care. If. You. Were. Unstable. TA: i care..... TA: because i don't want to cause anymore problems......... GG: You. Are. Causing. Problems. By. Not. Being. There. TA: oh please..... TA: like.... anyone other than you actually cares..... GG: Mr. Moirai. Likely. Does. GG: And. Are. You. Not. Suppose. To. Be. Miss. Libby'S. Moirail. Now? TA: he hasn't spoken to me in.... days..... TA: i am..... TA: but i'm a bad one..... GG: Then. It. Is. Time. To. Be. A. Good. One. GG: Help. Me. GG: Help. Us. GG: Help. Yourself. GG: Just. Help. TA: i.... AM helping..... TA: by not being in the way..... GG: No. You. Are. Not. GG: Again. This. Is. Only. Causing. More. Problems. TA: bluh bluh bluh..... TA: i....'m miming your mouth.... opening.... and closing......... TA: it's.... amusing..... TA: maybe you'd actually understand.... this joke..... GG: Yes. Here. We. Go. Again. Repeating. History.... Perhaps. That. Is. What. You. Want. GG: A. Repeat. Of. Eventually. Having. No. Choice. But. To. Do. What. You. Need. To. Against. Mr. Aesona.... So. You. Can. Go. Back. To. Feeling. Sorry. For. Yourself. GG: Perhaps. You. Just. Enjoy. This. Cycle. Of. Self.-Destruction. TA: i don't need another fucking lecture, serios..... GG: Destroying. Your. Every. Hope.... Destroying. Everything. You. Love.... But. I. Do. Not. GG: Yes. You. Do. TA: i have no hope..... TA: i never have..... GG: Then. Creat. It. GG: *Create. TA: and since i'm a destroyer, it seems to be in line with everything.... else happening..... GG: Hope. Is. Not. Something. You. Just. Have.... You. Make. It. TA: oh.... please..... GG: You. Can. Make. Hope. To. Destroy. Others. GG: That. Is. What. I. Am. Hoping. For. TA: i can also destroy your.... hope.... in.... ever finding your matesprit.... again..... GG: Like. You. Are. Doing. Right. Now. TA: see?..... TA: i'm good.... at something..... TA: and i'm not even trying..... TA: passive counts for something..... TA: maybe libby will hate me enough so.... she'd kill me..... GG: THEN. FUCKING. TRY. YOU. PURPLE. BLOODED. IDIOTIC. MISTAKE. TA: GIVE ME A GOOD FUCKING.... REASON I SHOULD YOU UPTIGHT, DUTIFUL, FISH.......... GG: THERE. IS. NO. FUCKING. TIME. TO. FUCKING. CARE. FOR. YOUR. GOD.-FORSAKEN. EGO. GG: WE. HAVE. A. SITUATION. TA: AND I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE ME OUT OF IT..... TA: I DON'T.... WANT.... TO SEE NYARLA AGAIN..... TA: NO ONE WANTS ME ANYWAYS, SERIOS..... TA: YOU ONLY CAME TO.... ME BECAUSE.... YOU.... FUCKED UP..... GG: YES. I. FUCKING. ADMIT. IT. GG: AND. I. AM. TRYING. TO. FIX. IT. GG: WHAT. THE. HELL. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. TRYING. TO. DO. TO. FIX. YOUR. FUCK. UPS? GG: OH. RIGHT. NOTHING. GG: HOW. THE. FUCK. IS. THAT. WORKING. FOR. YOU? TA: I FIXED THE FUCK UP I MADE WITH NYARLA..... TA: I KILLED HIM..... GG: YES. AND. THAT. HELPED. TA: AND THEN HE CAME.... BACK..... GG: BUT. ALL. YOU. CAN. DO. IS. FUCKING. CRY. ABOUT. IT. TA: SO WHAT GOOD DID THAT DO..... TA: I'M NOT CRYING, YOU STUPID FISH..... GG: MAYBE. NOT. OUTWARDLY. BUT. THIS. SELF. PITY. IS. PATHETIC. TA: IT'S NOT SELF PITY..... TA: I....'M TRYING TO KEEP.... YOU ALL SAFE FROM ME..... GG: YOU. ARE. SUPPOSE. TO. BE. A. PURPLE. BLOOD.... ACT. FUCKING. LIKE. IT. TA: I TRIED TO KILL ERIBUS..... TA: I TRIED TO KILL MY MATESPRIT, SERIOS..... TA: WHAT.... DOES THAT.... SAY ABOUT ME?..... GG: What? TA: I.... AM A.... PURPLEBLOOD..... TA: I.... AM.... THE WORST KIND.... OF.... BLOOD......... TA: I'M IN MY ROOM.... FOR A REASON..... TA: AND THAT'S TO KEEP YOU ALL SAFE...... GG: You. Are. Killing. Him. Now. If. You. Do. Not. Act.... You. Keep. No. One. Safe. TA: they can take care of.... themselves..... TA: they.... did before.... i showed up..... GG: Have. You. Seen. Us? TA: before i.... made things worse..... GG: We. Made. Things. Worse. Ourselves. TA: and i.... made them worse..... GG: No. You. Did. Not. GG: Get. Over. Yourself. TA: i killed nyarla..... TA: i tried to kill eribus..... TA: i sold a child to the horrorterrors......... TA: what part of.... that isn't making things worse......... GG: And. This. Is. How. You. Are. Making. Yourself. Be. Remembered.... Such. An. Epitaph. TA: i....'m.... TRYING serios......... GG: No. You. Are. Not. GG: If. You. Were. Trying.... You. Would. Be. Out. There. TA: i moved..... GG: Yes. Congratulations. You. Are. Not. A. Grubloaf.... TA: fuck you..... GG: And. What. Will. Do. You. About. That? Stay. In. Your. Room? TA: i moved rooms..... GG: Moved. Room? You. Are. Out? TA: sure let's go with.... that..... TA: i'm.... not in my room, no..... GG: .... TA: it's not.... my room, so i accomplished your.... goal of getting me out of my room..... GG: .... TA: those are.... mine..... TA: fuck you......... GG: Help. Mr. Moirai.... Help. Mr. Carter. TA: they don't.... want me..... GG: How. The. Fuck. Would. You. Even. Know? GG: You. Do. Not. Even. Talk. To. Them. TA: YOU ONLY.... WANT.... ME BECAUSE YOU MESSED UP AND.... NOW.... NEED.... HELP CLEANING UP YOUR OWN FUCKING.... MESS..... TA: WHY ELSE WOULD YOU MESSAGE ME..... TA: i talk to lorrea..... GG: This. Is. Not. Just. My. Mess.... The. Only. Part. Of. This. Invasion. That. Is. My. Mess. Is. My. Inability. To. Take. Out. The. Ring. Leader.... I. Stopped. Him. From. Poisoning. Miss. Libby.... TA: well thanks for that i.... guess..... GG: Yes. Of. Course.... You. Are. Welcome.... Now. Repay. The. Action. By. Stop. Being. Such. An. Egomaniac.... You. Are. Being. Just. Like. Him. You. Know...." TA: oh yes please lets compare ME to.... nyarla......... TA: i.... don't have an overinflated ego..... GG: Yes. You. Do. TA: i care about my goddamned friends, serios......... GG: Then. Do. Something. That. Shows. It. TA: i AM..... GG: No. You. Are. Not. GG: You. Are. Hoping. They. Will. Just. Forget. About. You. TA: EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER.... OFF IF I WASN....'T HERE..... GG: Do. You. Think. Mr. Moirai. Thinks. That? GG: Talk. To. Him. TA: HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME......... TA: HE HASN'T SPOKEN TO ME SINCE I.... MADE THE DEAL WITH LIMEKID..... TA: ACTUALLY WAIT..... TA: BEFORE THAT..... GG: Then. How. Can. You. Know? TA: WHEN I MADE THE DEAL TO GET THE TIME POWERS..... GG: From. What. I. Feel. Like. He. Feels. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. With. Him. GG: One. Of. You. Needs. To. Fucking. Do. The. First. Move. TA: he.... deserves a.... BETTER GODDAMNED.... MATESPRIT THAN ME..... TA: since YOU KNOW..... TA: I TRIED.... TO.... KILL HIM......... GG: We. Are. Trolls.... When. Have. We. Ever. Not. Tried. To. Kill. Each. Other? TA: since when do matesprits try to kill each other......... GG: So. You. Need. To. Work. On. That. GG: Relationships. Are. Never. Per.... Perfect.... TA: OH NO.... FUCKING SHIT?!..... TA: wait......... TA: what......... GG: They. Are. Never. Perfect.... GG: There. I. Said. The. Word. That. Has. Been. Fucking. Ruined. For. Me.... Do. You. Wish. Me. To. Use. The. Other. One? TA: serious?..... GG: .... TA: use it..... TA: do.... it..... TA: right now..... GG: Will. You. Move. Out. Of. The. Room. If. I. Do? I. Mean. Really. Move. Out? And. Fix. Your. Relationship. With. Mr. Moirai? TA: i'll.... think about it..... TA: and.... i'm really not.... in my room..... GG: Seriously.... Just.... Seriously..... Do. It..... TA: i'm not in.... my room...., serios..... TA: i'm.... in the.... room ATTACHED.... to my room..... TA: that just so happened to be nyarla....'s......... GG: I. Understand. I. Mean. Get. Out. There. GG: Help. Us. TA: oh look there goes my.... hand again..... TA: imitating the flapping of your.... fish lips..... GG: If. You. Were. Imitating. My. Fish. Lips. You. Would. Be. Taking. Those. Lips. Out. Of. The. Door. To. Help. Mr. Moirai. And. Mr. Carter. TA: you like to talk...., don't.... you..... GG: See. Look. At. My. Fish. Lips... Right. Out. Here.... Not. In. My. Room. TA: do you like.... the sound of your voice?..... TA: is.... that.... what this is?..... GG: No. GG: If. Anything. I. Should. Be. Nothing. More. Than. Someone'S. Forgotten. Memory.... TA: i doubt aaisha could.... ever forget you..... GG: That. Is. Because. She. Is. Miss. Aaisha.... GG: But. The. Truth. Is.... This. Story. Is. Everyone. Else'S.... Everyone. Here. Has. The. Chance. To. Be. The. Hero.... I. Was. Never. Meant. To. Be. That.... I. Have. Always. Known. My. Place. Is. To. Be. One. Of. Those. Guards. Who. Died. With. No. Name.... No. Glory. TA: now who's being self-pitying..... GG: It. Is. Hardly. Self. Pitying.... Because. Even. With. This. Knowledge.... I. Intend. To. See. Everyone. Else'S. Story. Through. TA: i'm sighing.... serios..... TA: there..... TA: wow..... TA: and i thought i was bad......... TA: good job serios..... TA: you're officially more depressing than me..... GG: Why. Do. You. Think. I. Work. To. Help. You? Through. Hate. Or. Through. Friendship.... You. Are. More. Than. You. Realize. GG: Why. I. Worked. To. Help. Miss. Aaisha.... TA: i don't know why you try to.... help me..... TA: especially since i don't.... want.... it..... GG: But. You. Need. It.... TA: i need.... a lot of.... things, serios..... TA: a moirail of my own.... species probably..... TA: who knows..... GG: Let. Me. Help. You. Then.... GG: If. You. Feel. Like. You. Are. Slipping. Off. I. Can. Keep. You. From. That. Extreme. TA: how..... GG: I. Am. The. Prince. Of. Rage. If. Necessary.... But. Really.... If. You. Need. To. Vent.... If. You. Need. Someone. Else. To. Tell. You. If. You. Are. Going. Too. Far. Or. If. You. Are. In. The. Right.... GG: With. Miss. Aaisha. I. Was. There. When. No. One. Else. Would. Be.... GG: Told. Her. My. Favorite. Tales.... GG: When. She. Was. At. Her. Lowest.... GG: And. Reminded. Her. She. Was. More. Than. What. She. Thought. She. Was.... At. Least. I. Always. Hoped. I. Had. TA: i don't know what i am anymore......... TA: everything is.... wrong..... GG: You. Will. Not. Find. Who. You. Are. By. Isolating. Yourself. TA: it....'s.... done worlds for realizing that i'm dangerous..... GG: Yes. You. Are. Dangerous.... But. You. Will. Never. Control. That. By. Being. By. Yourself.... It. Is. Like. A. Form. Of. Resistance.... Or. Like. Bones. Being. Broken. That. Once. Mended. Are. Stronger. Than. They. Were. Before. TA: being myself is all i know, serios..... TA: and being.... me is dangerous..... GG: That. Is. Why. You. Need. To. Not. Be. With. Just. Yourself.... To. Know. The. Truth. Of. Who. You. Are. With. Others. GG: Because. You. Are. Dangerous. Yes.... But. You. Have. Passion. For. Your. Friends. TA: bluh..... TA: thanks..... TA: i'm.... crying.... now, asshole..... GG: That. Is. Not. A. Failing. TA: I FINALLY STOPPED.... AFTER KILLING NYARLA..... TA: i didn't think i could cry.... any more......... TA: i was okay......... TA: and now i'm.... not......... TA: great..... TA: thanks..... TA: this.... is FANTASTIC..... GG: No. You. Were. Not. Okay. Then.... GG: You. Were. Ignoring. Everything. You. Needed. To. Confront. TA: which was good..... TA: it was fine..... TA: i was.... fine..... GG: No. That. Was. Not. Good.... TA: yes.... it was..... TA: i.... stopped.... crying..... GG: We. Can. Not. Grow. If. We. Do. Not. Face. Ourselves. GG: Even. If. It. Means. Crying. TA: i.... didn't like what i saw..... GG: Then. Change. GG: Become. Stronger. GG: Become. Better. GG: Be. The. Person. Mr. Moirai. Wants. You. To. Be. TA: Eribus doesn....'t even want to talk to me......... GG: Again. I. Feel. Like. He. Does. TA: then why isn't.... he..... GG: Why. Are. You. Not? TA: why are you and lorrea.... the only ones bothering to talk to the unstable purple..... TA: because he made it clear.... he didn't want to talk..... GG: Then. He. Is. A. Fool. To. Not. Speak. The. Truth. That. Is. In. His. Heart. GG: Because. There. Is. No. Person. Who. Has. A. Relationship. With. Another. Who. Does. Not. Wish. They. Could. Talk. To. Them. Again. TA: well then.... tell that to him......... TA: because.... apparently me making two.... separate deals to try and make.... things.... better only made things worse..... GG: I. Will.... GG: At. This. Point.... For. All. The. Times. That. People. Yelled. At. Me. For. How. They. Think. I. Mismanage. My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby. He. Is. Clearly. More. Of. A. Fool. Than. I. Am. GG: There. Is. Someone. Else. Who. Wants. To. Talk. To. You. If. You. Are. Up. To. It.... They. Are. Right. Beside. Me. Asking. Questions. About. What. Is. Going. On. TA: at least i didn....'t do that..... TA: even if i did call.... her an old hag..... GG: It. Is. Not. Miss. Libby.... Remember. I. Need. This. Place. Powered. Up. To. Help. Find. Her. TA: i didn't think it was libby..... TA: i'm depressed..... TA: not stupid......... GG: It. Is. Miss. Aaisha. TA: when.... did..... TA: what..... GG: It. Is. A. Long. Story. TA: everything is.... a long story..... TA: give me the too long didn't read version..... GG: Fine.... GG: Ended. Up. In. The. Void. With. Miss. Libby.... Landed. In. Some. Weird. Water. Land.... Jack. Happened.... Miss. Libby. Stole. Something. To. Do. Time. Shenanigans.... Turned. Out. Miss. Aaisha. Was. There. In. The. Past. With. Jack.... TA: huh..... TA: that's..... TA: that's.... something..... GG: Jack. Tried. To. Kill. Miss. Aaisha.... But. Ran. When. He. Saw. Miss. Libby. And. Then. Miss. Libby. Told. Miss. Aaisha. To. Take. Us. Back. Here. Through. Her. Doom. Powers. While. Miss. Libby. Kept. Jack. Busy.... TA: so why is libby not back yet..... GG: Possibly. Because. Of. Jack. TA: well fuck......... GG: Likely. Because. If. She. Does. Come. Back. Here. Jack. Will. Follow. Unless. The. Defenses. Are. Back. Up. GG: And. Jack. Being. Here. Is. Bad. TA: jack being anywhere but dead is.... bad..... GG: Yes. But. Being. Here. Is. Especially. Bad. TA: well no fucking shit..... TA: kind of like the adult troll we have wandering around..... TA: GOOD THING.... I'M SO GOOD AT HIDING......... GG: Actually. That. Is. A. Good. Thing.... TA: it's not.... how i killed him the first time or anything..... TA: not at all..... TA: nope..... GG: But. Again.... Would. You. Like. To. Talk. To. Miss. Aaisha? TA: why not..... GG: Very. Well.... One. Moment. TA: why does she want to.... talk to me......... GG: She. Wishes. To. Help. As. Well. I. Presume.... I. Did. Not. Fully. Ask. But. It. Feels. Implied..... TA: if her help is just telling me to get out of.... my room, i'm blocking.... you both..... GG: I. Would. Think. It. Was. Not.... TA: you.... think..... GG: ....Please. Do. Not. Tell. Me. She. Did..... TA: she.... didn....'t......... TA: not yet at least......... TA: she.... asked.... me to explain and then.... stopped..... GG: Stopped? TA: she's not.... talking now..... TA: ugh..... GG: Everything. Alright? TA: sure..... TA: let's just go with yeah everything.... is PEACHY..... GG: ..... GG: This. Is. Sarcasm.... TA: you're learning......... TA: about fucking.... time......... GG: So.... Assuming. That. You. Mean. The. Opposite.... What. Just. Happened? TA: yes..... TA: that is exactly.... what i mean..... TA: i'm talking to two royals who want me out of.... my room to help..... GG: A. Bit. Too. Much? TA: no it's fine..... GG: Saracasm. Or. Truth? TA: yes..... GG: ....I. See.... Well. No. I. Do. Not. But.... TA: do.... you ever see?..... GG: Often. Enough. TA: i find that.... hard to believe..... GG: Ah. More. Sarcasm. TA: yes, serios..... TA: more sarcasm..... TA: you're learning..... TA: maybe one day you'll.... be.... able to pick it out in person!..... TA: i'm not.... holding my.... breath on that one though......... GG: Well. You. Seem. To. Be. In. A. Somewhat. Better. Mood. I. Feel.... Maybe.... TA: who.... knows..... TA: at least i'm not shouting.... and punching things again..... TA: or throwing things..... TA: i do.... wonder if i could break the phone eribus.... gave me..... GG: Please. Do. Not. TA: it's a trollkia......... TA: even i'm not that strong..... GG: .....Terrible. Design. Aside. Do. Not. Break. It. TA: do.... you even remember where my.... room is?..... TA: could you come get me.... if i made you mad.... enough?..... GG: I. Would. Not. Need. To. Be. Angry. To. Come. Get. You. TA: it....'s more.... fun when you....'re.... angry......... GG: I. Could. Perhaps. Drudge. Up. Some. Memories. Of. Earlier. In. This. Conversation. TA: or we could just go.... back to insulting each.... other..... TA: that.... was fun..... GG: It. Does. Always. Allow. For. Some. Creativity. Admittedly.... Though. We. Can. Not. Be. Kismesises.... Though.... A. Friendship. Based. On. Mutal. Insulting? TA: only because your matesprit is.... incapable of understanding troll romance..... TA: and.... my moirail....?..... TA: i don't know any.... more..... GG: We. Can. Figure. Things. Out. A. Bit. Later.... But.... GG: Right. Now. We. Need. To. Be. Focused. On. The. Issue. At. Hand.... GG: ....If. I. Can. Guarantee. You. Will. Not. Be. Found. By.... Certain. People.... Will. You. Agree. To. Help. Us? To. Try. At. Least? TA: certain people being.... nyarla....?..... GG: Well. Yes. TA: if you could guarantee that..... TA: i don't know what i would do..... GG: Well. I. Might. Be. Slightly. Exagerating. But. I. Have. Figured. Out. A. New. Application. To. My. Powers.... Which. Combined. With. Your. Stealth..... TA: what..... GG: Essentially. Put.... I. Can. Make. Myself. Too. Uninteresting. To. Notice.... TA: weird......... GG: Not. Really. If. You. Understand. How. Emotions. Play. Into. Everything.... I. Just. Lower. The. Need. For. Someone. To. Find. Me. Essentially. GG: But.... Would. This. Be. At. Least. A. Start? TA: are you.... bribing me..... GG: It. Does. Not. Feel. Like. The. Average. Bribe. TA: that doesn....'t.... mean it's not a bribe..... GG: I. Suppose. It. Is. Then.... TA: why is the bribe.... necessary..... TA: because.... i'm still in my room?..... GG: Well. Yes.... TA: your bribe is weak..... TA: but i accept..... GG: Well. Then.... Once. I. Make. It. Out. Of. Cold. Storage. With. Miss. Aaisha. We. Will. Meet. Up. With. You. There. TA: aaisha said she was.... going to bring me food..... TA: she's better at bribery..... GG: ....I. Really. Need. To. Remember. That.... The. Food. I. Mean.... Though. I. Suppose. Also. The. Better. At. Bribery. Thing..... TA: you're a violet..... TA: bribery is a lowblood thing..... TA: you don't.... have to bribe.... anyone..... GG: Well. At. This. Point. I. Do. Not. Have. The. Leverage. Of. Wealth. Or. Status.... TA: that....'s true..... GG: Well. At. Any. Rate. We. Are. Moving. Out. Along. Here.... We. Will. Contact. You. Via. Trollian. When. We. Get. There.... Though. Obvious..... Do. Not. Answer. The. Door. Otherwise. TA: i don't plan on it..... GG: Alright. Then.... See. You. Hopefully. Soon. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:32 --